


The Tale of Ganymede

by Spadejo9



Category: Monster Hunter (Video Games)
Genre: Also this is hyper indulgent, Butts, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Study, Comedy, Flirting, Ganymede is kinda thotty, Ganymede x everyone, Gen, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Canon, Rating May Change, flustered everyone, jk, running around with no top on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:22:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25396855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spadejo9/pseuds/Spadejo9
Summary: The Sapphire Star, the Hunter, the Thot. Join Ganymede’s hot and steamy adventures as he goes about hunting monsters, flirting with base mates, and wearing less and less clothing. Dedicated to my lost MHW character Ganymede and his cat Hubris, may they rest in digital heaven.
Kudos: 11





	The Tale of Ganymede

The sun shone brightly in the New World, glittering and energizing the folk at Astera. The tradeyard was bustling and almost lyrical with the sound of boots on wood and the shouts of the vendors drawing in various hunters and researchers alike. The Commander rolled his head and sighed as the cracks released the tension in his shoulders. His eyes habitually gazed upwards towards the Celestial Pursuit and let a wry smile spread on his face as nostalgia settled in. 40 years. He’d been in the New World for 40 years. They built this base from the ground up, and he watched it grow bigger and bigger and bigger as each new fleet came in.

This was his home. This was  their  home; big, beautiful, and boisterous. Never does a day go by without the raucous cheering of the Hunters or the intense arguments of the researchers, all set to the backdrop of the smithy and the canteen toiling away. But the Commander loved this part of the New World. It has a marvelous talent for bringing people together, regardless of their similarities or differences. And the noise was proof that this place was flourishing. At the rate that Astera and even Seliana were developing, they might be able to introduce non guild members into the New World. 

And part of the reason why it was progressing so smoothly was because of the talent of their largest fleet yet. To be perfectly frank, when the Commander heard of the sheer number of incoming hunters and handlers, he was a little concerned about resource management. But after they landed (or rather, washed up) in the New World, they exponentially increased productivity and let the Research Commission flourish, both from their colorful personalities and by their brilliant capacity for team work.

And speaking of colorful personalities, a legendary one sauntered into the base, hips swaying with every step as he lead a struggling group of researchers dragging asleeping Tigrex on a cart. His Handler and Palico were cheerfully walking alongside him and cleared the area of interested onlookers. Interested not because of the larger than average Tigrex that’s being carted, or by the high quality of the claws and the severed tail, no they were catching a glimpse of Ganymede the Hunter and his glistening, toned, and topless body.

The Commander sighed in exhaustion as he watched the Hunter and his team round the corner, flashing a hint of his signature ass cheek before greeting (flirting with?) the blonde Biologist. The Tigrex was carefully shuffled off into the penned area and the researchers all returned to their books, lamenting their aching bones. Ganymede blew kisses as each of them walked by, thanking them for a job well done.

The Hunter then made his way through the crowd, laughing gaily at something his Handler said and they parted ways, her making a beeline for the canteen, andhim, well, he was coming this way.

“Ganymede! What brings you to Astera?”

“Good morning Commander!” The Hunter leaned in close and air kissed both cheeks. “The Chief sent me over to drop off those documents you wanted.” He gestured to the Tigrex in the pen, the sun catching the radiance of his tanned skin as muscles moved elegantly despite it being such a simple gesture. “I hope you don’t mind the big boy over there, but I saw him prowling around the Great Forest. And you know me Commander, I  _ love  _ a little casual rough housing.” Ganymede gave a wink.

The Commander coughed nervously. He was never particularly great at handling Ganymede. He was agreeable and a fantastic help around both bases, but his direct flirting coupled with the fact that he practically runs around in a bikini bottom and a pair of thigh high boots makes him a herculean force to be reckoned with.

“Well, on behalf of Astera, I’d like to thank you for taking care of the threat.”

He chuckles, hearty and deep from within his chest. “Oh honey, there’s no need to be so formal! I’d do anything for this place.”

The sincerity of his words made the Commander smile, large and genuine. He clapped the Hunter’s back, the smack smack of leather on bare skin singing in the air.

“Feel free to rest up as long as you need to.”

Ganymede stretched up toward the sky and said, “That’s what I plan on doing, sir!” With a pleasant smile on his face.

And with a short bow (which gave the people behind the Hunter quite a lovely view), he turned around and started sauntering up the steps to the smithy, his Palico trailing behind and carrying the trophy bag full of carves.

“Ah, Ganymede!”

“Yes?”

“Welcome home.”


End file.
